Masks
by Out-of-Character217
Summary: Cloud has returned for one night and he's not fooling anyone.


**A/N: **Man, real life is hard. I've been having a bit of trouble recently and it's kind of killed my writing spirit. I'm not too sure about this, but I needed to write something that would get me out of my funk. Cloud and Leon have always been able to help me in the past. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>"<em>Having perfected our disguise, we spend our lives searching for someone we don't fool."<em>

_- Robert Brault_

**Masks**

Leon's heart gave a small start the moment he noticed Cloud hidden in the depths of his shadowed room. He let the door thunk closed softly behind him and watched with eyes that would never be as accustomed to the gloom as the blond warrior's, as his lover shifted his weight and stood from his casual lean against his desk.

'You're back.' He noted, trying not to sound so pleased about the fact.

'Just passing through.' Cloud replied, his voice low and silken in the enveloping darkness. The shorter man took a few steps forward, his boots thudding softly against the wooden floorboards and came to a stop in front of the brunet. He reached up a hand and brushed back soft strands of hair, his large eyes wide and gentle, seeing more of Leon that the older man would ever be able to see of him. The advantage had always been to Cloud's liking.

Leon reached up and took Cloud's gloved hand in his and removed it from his face, knowing full well that the younger man could see his scowl.

'You're always 'just passing through.'' He replied churlishly, trying to hide his obvious disappointment and failing terribly, but he had never been very good at mind games.

'I came to check on the girls.' The shorter man replied, as if this excuse would pacify his older lover. He watched as Leon stepped around him, amazed at his fluid, graceful movements in the confines of the dark; thought it was easy to admire Leon, regardless. He watched a little longer as the taller man languidly undressed, setting aside his jacket and belts carefully atop his desk. And as much as he tried to keep his movements loose and nonchalant, Cloud could see the tight lines of tension across his shoulders, the way his jaw was set so firmly and the way his chest rose and fell in controlled, even breaths. Cloud's Mako eyes had given him more than just sharp senses. To him, sometimes it felt as though he had been given a window into other people that he was never meant to have.

'Then why not use the front door like normal people?' Leon asked him, breaking his contemplation. Cloud felt his cheeks heat.

'I… I don't want them to know I'm here. I'm not staying, remember?'

Cloud had thought he'd done a fairly good job of covering his tracks, but in some things – regardless of heightened senses – he would never have the advantage. He heard Leon chuckle and saw the man turn to him, bare chested and completely enveloped in shadows. He was breath-taking and Cloud felt his mouth go dry.

'Sure, whatever.' Leon muttered, reaching up a hand and flicked the top button of his jeans open. He finished undressing and turned to climb into bed when he felt a gloved hand reach out and grip his wrist. He turned back to stare at the space where he thought Cloud was and tried to glare.

The younger man licked his lips, and seeing his nightly pleasures quickly slipping through his fingers, he valiantly fought down his pride and stepped into the taller man's circle of body heat.

'Fine.' He said softly, brushing his nose against Leon's. 'I missed you.' he pressed his lips against the warm flesh of Leon's mouth and felt the older man's smile through the kiss; just a small up turning of the lips as he reached around and pulled Cloud against him.

When the brunet pulled away his breathing wasn't so controlled and even.

'I missed you too.' He mumbled; his voice low and heavy, his hot breath spilling out over Cloud's skin, making him shudder.

'I still have to leave in the morning.' Cloud reminded Leon, before he forgot himself.

'Then let's not waste any more time.'

A hand, placed across Cloud's mouth stopped most of the noises as Leon fucked him; his movements slow and shallow, every creak of the bed springs a subtle betrayal of their secret as Cloud gripped the flesh of Leon's thighs, the bed sheets, the head board - anything to keep him from screaming out as Leon pushed him over into dizzying orgasm.

When it was over they slept and in the morning, Cloud left.


End file.
